It's a love story
by sbcortone
Summary: Un petit OS tout simple. Et si Kensi et Deeks se laissaient aller et laissaient parler leurs sentiments... Cette fois, j'ai vraiment voulu que ça soit une histoire d'amour, et rien de plus. J'espère que vous aimerez... Et n'hésitez pas à commenter...


C'était l'une de ces soirées sans rien de bien particulier…

A la nuit tombante, et leur journée terminée, l'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles avait prévu de se réunir chez Kensi pour regarder un match de foot, une part de pizza dans une main, une bière dans l'autre. Toutefois, au dernier moment, G. et Sam avaient été contraint de se décommander Hetty insistait (« E_t on ne refuse rien à Hetty quand elle insiste_ _! S'était justifié Sam_) pour qu'ils mettent à jours leurs rapports d'enquête en retard et, étant donné que les 2 agents en avaient accumulé un certain nombre, ils allaient devoir y passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Deeks était déjà arrivé chez sa partenaire lorsque leurs 2 collègues avaient téléphoné et ni lui, ni Kensi, n'avait rien vu de troublant ou de répréhensible à la perspective de passer la soirée en tête à tête. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ce n'est que plus tard que tout avait basculé, sans raison apparente.

Derrière l'écran de la TV, leur équipe de foot avait gagné dans des explosions de joie. Devant la TV, les pizzas avaient été mangées et les bières bues en quantité raisonnable. La soirée touchait à sa fin et malgré elle, Kensi s'était assoupie. Elle n'avait rouvert les yeux que lorsque Deeks, sur le point de partir, s'était penché sur elle pour la recouvrir d'un plaide. Soudain, ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant.

Surprise par un réveil aussi inattendu que troublant, Kensi s'était sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire espiègle avait étiré les lèvres de son ami lorsqu'il prit conscience du trouble que la situation avait éveillé chez Kensi, habituellement si maîtresse d'elle-même.

Je profite de la situation… Mentit-il, affichant son sourire le plus aguicheur.

Mais devant l'air ouvertement septique de l'agent du NCIS, il se reprit, mais sans pouvoir dissimuler un certain dégrisement.

Je te couvrais avec ça. Fit-il en désignant le plaide.

Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que la jeune femme trouva à répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine que la bouffée de déception qui lui noua l'estomac à cette révélation – et dont elle venait de prendre conscience - soit préférable au trouble qui l'avait laissée pantoise une seconde plus tôt.

Tu… Tu as l'air déçue !? Nota Deeks, confondu à son tour.

Il se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

Kensi se reprit brusquement. Elle se redressa.

Déçue ? Naaaan ! Grimaça-t-elle en balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

Aieuuuuh ! Se plaignit exagérément celui-ci.

Déçue ? Insista-t-elle. Sérieusement ? Tu te crois irrésistible Deeks ?

Plutôt oui… Fit-il en affichant son plus large sourire.

Pffff !

Mais Kensi ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son partenaire.

Elle quitta le canapé et commença à débarrasser la table basse des boites de pizza à moitié vide et des bouteilles de bière. Immédiatement, Deeks se leva pour l'imiter.

J'espère que Sam et G. s'en sortent… Compatit la jeune femme.

Je suis sure que oui. Rit Deeks. De toutes façons, Hetty ne leurs laissera pas le choix.

Ils déversèrent les déchets dans la poubelle. Mais lorsque Kensi se déporta pour lui faciliter l'accès au salon, ils se heurtèrent. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers le côté opposé, ils se heurtèrent à nouveau.

Deeks ! Grogna-t-elle exaspérée.

Kensi ? Emit-il avec un sérieux soudain et très inhabituel.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et, brusquement, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle et la couvait du même regard chaleureux et tendre qu'elle lui avait déjà surprit à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il l'observait. « Mais… Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Bégaya sa propre voix, aux tréfonds de son crâne, lorsqu'elle constata que Deeks maintenait consciemment ses grands yeux turquoises plongés dans les siens et qu'elle-même restait statufiée.

Deeks ! Tenta-t-elle de protester en faignant l'agacement.

Mais sa voix s'étrangla, la contraignant au silence.

Kens'. Tu me tues, j'te jure ! Souffla Deeks, en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

« Hein ? ». Les yeux de Kensi reflétèrent soudain la plus totale incompréhension.

Hein ?

Sérieux ? Fit-il en ravalant un sourire amer. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle vit les traits de Deeks s'affaisser sous le coup.

Soudain, la vérité frappa Kensi. Elle venait de comprendre.

Elle comprenait soudain que la légèreté qu'affichait Deeks quand il était question d'_Eux_ n'avait été qu'une façade, une manière pour lui de se protégé contre l'attitude désabusé qu'elle-même s'efforçait d'afficher en permanence. Mais surtout, elle comprenait que chaque pensée, chaque geste tendre, que son partenaire avait un jour eut envers elle avait été tout autant d'attestations de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait. Réellement.

Brusquement son cœur se mit à bondir violemment… « Douloureusement ! »

« De la même manière qu'elle-même l'aimait ! » Réalisa-t-elle soudain avec une brutalité qui la laissa pantoise.

Ces vérités firent naître un flot de larmes sur le bord de ses grands yeux bruns.

Deeks ! Tenta-t-elle de protester à nouveau, en le repoussant doucement du plat de la main.

Elle n'était pas prête. Pas à ce que ça arrive aussi vite. Il y avait tant de chose qui se mettait entre eux Leurs devoirs, leurs jobs, leurs caractères respectifs… Mais Deeks ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre des mots sur ses doutes. La seconde suivante, il pressait ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

D'abords, Kensi se pétrifia. Terrifiée. Abasourdie. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Deeks se faisaient plus tendre sur sa bouche, qu'elle découvrait son goût salé et sa saveur, elle oublia tout. Elle oublia qu'ils étaient partenaires et que la fraternisation était fortement déconseillée au NCIS, elle oublia que G. et Sam devinerait et ce moquerait d'eux à la seconde où ils poseraient les yeux sur eux, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas les bras de Deeks.

Une main abandonnée sur sa joue, il avait prit doucement possession de sa bouche. Elle se surprit à se laisser aller contre lui et à répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. C'était tellement bon de ne pas avoir à se montrer forte, de pouvoir faire confiance sans aucune retenu.

Mais, un instant plus tard, Deeks s'écarta doucement d'elle, l'abandonnant à la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Kens'… Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Ne me brise pas le cœur ok ?

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers son compagnon et découvrit qu'il posait sur elle un regard chargé d'appréhension. Il avait envie d'elle, de la même manière qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il avait réveillé ça en elle ! Mais il nourrissait également les mêmes peurs que celles qui avait empêché la jeune femme de prendre conscience de ses sentiments Peur que, s'ils se laissaient aller à s'aimer, il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière possible…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kensi entrevit son quotidien si jamais quelque chose venait à se placer entre eux, sans son meilleur ami, sans son partenaire. Mais la minute suivante, elle croisait le regard anxieux de Deeks et elle sut que le bonheur de l'homme qui lui faisait face était plus important pour elle que son propre confort. Hors, en cet instant, ce dont Deeks avait désespérément besoin, c'était d'elle, de savoir qu'elle ne le repousserait pas comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, qu'elle ne le blesserait pas…

Je te le promets. Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Hum…

Deeks l'écarta à nouveau et, la tenant à bout de bras, plongea son regard dans le sien.

Sérieux ? Souffla-t-il septique.

Son manque de foi la fit doucement sourire.

Sérieux ! Promit-elle une fois de plus.

Pendant un instant, Deek la garda à bout de bras, cherchant à déchiffrer les traits de son visage. « Etait-elle sérieuse ? Le laissait-elle réellement s'approcher ? N'allait-elle pas le repousser pour la millième fois, lui broyant le cœur de manière définitive cette fois ? »

Deeks, intervint la jeune femme fronçant les sourcils, faussement sévère. Si tu m'as allumée pour ensuite te défiler je te jure que ça va barder pour toi…

Hein ? Quoi ?

Abasourdi, Deeks avait du mal à revenir à la réalité, mais surtout à croire aux mots qu'il entendait. « Avait-il basculer dans une dimension parallèle ? ». Néanmoins, la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines ramena très vite un sourire sur ses lèvres. Peu lui importait s'il avait basculé dans un univers parallèle, il était heureux dans ce monde-ci.

Je savais que tu étais folle de moi ! Ironisa-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Mais cette fois, ce fut Kensi qui le repoussa.

Folle de toi ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse là ?!

Ca, ce n'est un secret pour personne… Avoua-t-il dans un souffle, en l'attirant à lui.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de se rétracter cette fois, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Avec bonheur, Kensi se laissa faire et bientôt, elle retrouva la tiédeur et la douceur des bras de Deeks. « Il venait d'avouer qu'elle le rendait dingue ! Cette idée lui plaisait assez ! Lui plaisait même beaucoup !». Elle sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience de la fermeté des épaules qui l'encadrait qui contrastait avec la douleur des mèches blondes qui chatouillaient son front. Avec une violence aussi soudaine que complète, elle se mit à désirer Deeks. Le désirer férocement. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec un désespoir nouveau, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Et, comme répondant à sa fougue, Deeks enroula ses bras autour d'elle avec une force telle qu'elle aurait pu craindre de se briser si seulement elle y avait songer. Ils chancelèrent jusqu'au mûr.

Attends ! Souffla-t-elle lorsqu'ils le heurtèrent, alors que les lèvres de son ami dessinaient une traînée brûlante le long de son cou et jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. D'une main indélicate, Deeks venait de tirer sur l'épaule de son t-shirt, en déchirant le col et faisant apparaître une épaule dorée et douce. Avec une ferveur dévorante, il la recouvrit de baisers et lorsqu'il remonta le long de son cou, Kensi oublia pourquoi elle voulait l'interrompre une minute plus tôt. Elle laissa ses mains descendre de la nuque de son ami dans son dos puissant, jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins, puis à la découverte de ses fesses rebondit et fermes. Deeks laissa échapper un nouveau grognement. Il se redressa et planta son regard turquoise dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Je te préviens : il est hors de question que je m'arrête maintenant… Lui sourit-il faussement carnassier.

Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt ! Répliqua la jeune femme avec une expression similaire sur le visage.

Ils sourirent.

Puis Deeks passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme et, telle une Princesse de conte de fée, la porta jusqu'au salon tandis que leurs bouches se trouvaient à nouveau. Ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement entre les coussins moelleux du sofa.

Purée, tu pèses une tonne ! Grogna Deeks en se redressant de sur Kensi avec un sourire taquin.

Deeks, la ferme ! Grimaça sa compagne en attirant, d'une main sur la nuque, les lèvres de son compagnon à elle.

Elle le sentit pouffer contre sa bouche et aussitôt un sourire réapparut sur ses propres lèvres. Précipitamment, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Deeks et fit passer cette dernière par-dessus sa tête juste avant qu'elle ne sente la langue de Deeks venir à nouveau envahir sa bouche. La sensualité avec laquelle il l'embrassait faisait naître un feu dans tous les recoins de son corps. Elle se sentit électrisée des pieds à la tête. Pantoise et en même temps fébrile. Affolée mais en même temps sereine. Elle se sentait… excitée et moite.

Mais Deeks s'écarta à nouveau.

Ken's, fit-il avec un sérieux inédit, tu es sure ?

Pendant un instant, elle se figea. Non parce qu'elle était effrayée par les doutes qu'auraient put faire naître en elle la question de Deeks, ou à cause de sa frustration de le voir s'arrêter, mais par la beauté du policier qui, soudain, lui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'il plongea son regard azur dans le sien.

Je veux dire, reprit-il, se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence, que si tu veux arrêter… je comprendrais…

Kensi haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

Et tu arrêterais ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Oui. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua tandis qu'elle sentait l'érection de son compagnon contre sa cuisse qui démentait les propos de son épouvantail à elle. Deeks perçu ses doutes et, rougissant, se détourna à demi.

Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile, Se justifia-t-il.

Deeks ! L'interrompit Kensi avec un sourire tendre.

Hum ?

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tu t'arrêtes. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me passer de toi. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te repousser… Et je suis navrée de l'avoir fait par le passé…

Soudain, la voix de Kensi avait prit un sérieux inhabituel qui fit relever les yeux à Deeks. Dans le regard troublant de sa partenaire, il ne lut que la peine qu'elle avait aux souvenirs de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait rembarré et où il avait encaissé avec un jeu d'esprit, prétendant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et, surtout, il lut dans les yeux de Kensi, à quel point tout cela était du passé et à quel point elle voulait ce qui se passait elle aussi…

Il sourit. Lumineux. Comme lui seul savait l'être. Le cœur de Kensi se réchauffa et elle ne put résister à l'idée de le goûter à nouveau. Et cette fois, plus aucun doute ne vint perturber leur étreinte.

Les mains de Deeks reprirent instinctivement leurs places sur les hanches de Kensi, avant de remonter doucement le long de ses côtes, y répandant leurs brûlures. Déjà, la jeune femme se cambrait à la rencontre du désir de son compagnon, impatiente de le sentir d'avantage. Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de faire passer le t-shirt de Kensi par-dessus sa tête, avant de se retrouver avec plus d'impatience encore. Les doigts de la jeune femme se noyaient dans la chevelure doré et désordonné de Deeks, parcourait son torse fermement dessiné et ses épaules. Ses jambes s'enroulaient d'elles-mêmes autour de ses hanches, appuyant son érection contre elle. La bouche du policier descendit le long du cou de la jeune femme, laissant sur leurs passages une traînée brûlante et suave, tandis que ses doigts empoignaient un bouquet de chevelure brune.

Lorsqu'il heurta le tissu du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, il ne retint pas un grognement de contrariété, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa compagne. Mais le sourire de celle-ci fut soufflé lorsqu'à coup de langue et à l'aide de ses dents, Deeks dénuda une pointe durcie avant de s'en emparer avidement. Un gémissement haletant vint emplir le silence de son appartement et Kensi se cambra d'avantage. Précipitamment, ses mains descendirent jusqu'au jean de Deeks et s'évertuèrent à en défaire la braguette. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, soudain Deeks s'empara des poignets de la jeune femme et les ramena à sa bouche. Y déposant un baiser, il lui sourit avec une douceur saisissante.

Du calme Ken's. Je veux que cette première fois soit spéciale… alors on va prendre tout notre temps…

Kensi aurait put hausser un sourcil narquois, ou émettre un « Hein ? » dépité. Mais la douceur du regard sous lequel Deeks la noyait lui ôta toute résistance. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa, arrachant un sourire tendre à son compagnon. Il déposa un baiser espiègle sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre consciencieusement ses précédentes taquineries sur son sein. Habilement, ses mains firent sauter l'agrafe du sous vêtement dans le dos de la jeune femme et, frissonnante, elle le laissa la découvrir. Elle aurait put se sentir vulnérable ou gênée. Mais à nouveau, la dévotion avec laquelle Deeks la couvrait du regard lui certifia qu'aucune autre place ne lui était plus appropriée.

Avec cette même douceur étourdissante dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques instants, Deeks recouvrit ses seins de ses mains tandis que ses lèvres parsemaient de baisers la peau fraîche et lisse de son ventre. Lorsqu'il se heurta au jean de la jeune femme, il remonta pour reprendre possession de sa bouche tandis que ses mains cambraient le dos de sa compagne, soulevaient ses fesses, puis venait libéré le bassin de Kensi de la pression de son jean.

Souriant avec espièglerie, il se redressa et s'évertua à ôter le pantalon des longues jambes fuselées de Kensi, entraînant dans son sillage la délicate culotte de cette dernière. La jeune femme se prêta consciencieusement aux dépouillages dont elle était la victime et, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue sous le regard de Deeks, elle se figea. Elle se savait séduisante. Mais… Et si Deeks attendait plus que ce qu'elle avait à offrir ? Mais les traits débordant d'admiration avec lequel il fit remonter son regard jusqu'au visage de sa partenaire ôtèrent toutes craintes à cette dernière et firent circuler un feu brûlant dans ses veines. Sa température franchit un nouveau niveau lorsque, avec une adoration délicate, Deeks saisit l'une de ses chevilles et déposa un baiser en son creux. Délicatement, il fit remonter ses doigts le long de son mollet, jusqu'au creux de son genoux où il l'embrassa encore, puis derrière sa cuisse, puis à son aine où un baiser ponctua à nouveau le chemin de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'un pouce frôla la chair palpitante et humide de son intimité, elle tressaillit si brutalement que ses mains de refermèrent sur les avant-bras fermes de son compagnon et qu'elle s'arqua violemment.

Deeks ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Mais pour toute réponse, le policier émit un grognement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la beauté irréelle de la femme qui se tenait sous lui. Une éternité plus tard, semblant finalement revenir à la réalité, il se défit de son propre jean et du boxer qu'il recouvrait et, nu à son tour, s'étendit doucement sur Kensi, plongeant une énième fois son regard turquoise dans le sien.

Ken's. Souffla-t-il presque avec peine.

Hum ?

Kensi passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec autant de… « De quoi ? ».

Soudain, comme en réponse à ses doutes, Deeks souffla :

Je t'aime… Tu le sais, hein ?

Un sourire ému frémit sur les lèvres de Kensi. Pour peu, elle en aurait pleuré. « Oui, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais en douter après ce soir… »

Je sais. Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Elle fit se frôler leurs nez avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Euh… Et toi ? S'enquit Deeks, grimaçant et détournant les yeux d'un air gêné.

Un sourire délicat fendit le visage de Kensi tandis que la vérité l'emplissait soudain d'une douce vague de chaleur.

A ton avis ? Ne put-elle pourtant s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Mais, au sourire qui teinta le visage de Deeks à sa réflexion, suivit une ombre d'inquiétude. A ce constat, Kensi reprit précipitamment. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait plus le blesser.

Je t'aime Deeks. Murmura-t-elle. N'en doute plus jamais…

Après un instant d'incrédulité, un sourire resplendissant illumina le visage de Deeks. Il tenta de se reprendre et afficha un rictus arrogant.

- Je le savais… Grimaça-t-il faussement impertinent.

- Je savais que tu savais… Répliqua Kensi en retour.

Et comme poussés par un même instinct, une fois de plus, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent doucement. Longtemps, ils savourèrent la moiteur et la saveur l'un de l'autre, incapable de rompre ce lien entre eux, incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et puis, le désir se réveilla à nouveau, lentement mais pour finalement les posséder tout entiers. Délicatement, presque religieusement, la bouche de Deeks parcourut une nouvelle fois le cou de la jeune femme, son épaule, ses seins… Ses mains caressaient, avec une douceur fragile, le dos de Kensi, le creux de ses reins, ses côtes, ses jambes… Lorsque Deeks eut ramené ses dernières à hauteurs de ses reins, la jeune femme put percevoir avec encore plus de ressentit, la force du désir qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Et qu'il fut capable de faire passer son plaisir à elle, avant le sien, lui vrilla le cœur. Elle ramena le visage de Deeks au sien et réclama sa bouche à nouveau. Deeks s'exécuta avec joie.

Alors, Kensi se sentit libre de parcourir de caresses ses épaules musclées, son dos, la cambrure de ses reins, le rebondit de ses fesses… La fermeté des abdominaux et des pectoraux qui écrasaient sa poitrine attirèrent la fraîcheur de ses doigts et, avec un bonheur inédit, elle réalisa que tout cela lui appartenait. Deeks lui appartenait. Comme jamais personne n'avait été sien. Comme jamais encore elle n'avait souhaité posséder quelqu'un… « Comme elle lui appartement complètement et entièrement aussi ! » Réalisa-t-elle, abasourdie.

Alors, elle fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'érection de Deeks et lorsqu'elle le saisit, il se figea contre elle. Elle accrocha son regard et ne le laissa plus la lâcher. Doucement, elle le mena jusqu'à son intimité et, le souffle court, Deeks la pénétra et l'emplit lentement. Inexorablement.

Kensi laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra de plaisir lorsqu'il rencontra son fond. Avec dévotion, Deeks encadra son visage de ses mains, caressant d'un pouce distrait ses tempes et persistant à garder son regard azur plongé dans le sien, lentement, entraîna alors leurs 2 corps une longue et lente ondulation.

Kensi n'avait jamais connu une telle douceur, une telle certitude que son quotidien n'avait de valeur que pour partager avec Deeks dans moment comme celui-là. Et comme tous ceux qu'ils avait vécus auparavant. Leurs rires, leurs prises de becs, leurs blessures. Son romantisme soudain la fit vaguement sourire. Mais plus leurs bassins, à Deeks et elle, se mouvaient, et plus ses pensées s'estompaient pour ne laisser dans son esprit que la conscience qu'elle avait du présent. Doucement, encore et encore, il s'enfonçait en elle. Doucement, encore et encore, elle l'accueillait avec ferveur. Bientôt, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur, le souffle leurs manquèrent et le rythme de leurs gémissements et grognements emplit le silence du salon.

Ken's… Gémit soudain Deeks. Je ne peux plus…

Et dans un énième coup de reins, il jouit en elle, l'emportant avec lui dans une vague de plaisir si extrême qu'elle la laissa absente d'elle-même pendant de longues secondes.

Une éternité plus tard, ils revinrent à la réalité, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur du salon.

Sans se détacher de Kensi, Deeks ramena sur eux le plaide qui recouvrait le dos du sofa.

Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en ramenant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Kensi.

D'un doigt, il balaya une larme qui s'y noyait. Ce n'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Abasourdie, honteuse, elle dissimula précipitamment son visage contre l'épaule de son partenaire. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'apostropher intérieurement. Elle renifla bruyamment. Mais un doux baiser, au coin de son œil, dispersant sa larme, fit s'évaporer sa gêne. Et réveilla son trouble.

Kensi ?

La jeune femme croisa enfin de regard de Deeks. Il était inquiet.

Ca va ! Le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

Pendant un instant, Deeks la dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait, aux travers de ses yeux, à lire son âme. Les larmes de Kensi s'étaient taries et elle lui offrait à présent un sourire contrit. Mais ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Comme seuls les siens le faisaient. Alors, il se dégagea d'elle doucement, avant de se laisser choir contre son amante. Elle frissonna à nouveau. La fraîcheur de la nuit la saisissant à nouveau. Il déposa un énième baiser sur son épaule avant de s'appuyer sur un coude et de la dévorer du regard une fois de plus. Kensi ne put s'empêcher de rire et, d'une main gênée, recouvrit ses yeux azurs. Il rit à son tour et doucement, mais fermement, ôta de son visage les doigts fins qui obstruaient sa vue.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là, à s'observer, presque craintif. « Et maintenant ? »

Et maintenant ? S'enquit finalement Kensi.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Deeks à l'évocation, à travers la voix de sa partenaire, des ses propres interrogations.

Ce n'est que le début. Sourit-il avec espièglerie.

Kensi rougit violemment.

Le début ? Toussa-t-elle en détournant les yeux, cramoisie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

D'une histoire d'amour…

Elle retourna un visage abasourdi vers Deeks. Il souriait. Et c'était la plus belle image qu'il eut jamais été donné de voir…


End file.
